


How to Date Your Superiors

by bioticfox (ayambik)



Series: How to date your superiors [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: First Date, M/M, Multi, relationship discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayambik/pseuds/bioticfox
Summary: Prompt - mShep/Kaidan/Vega have their first date.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BardofHeartDive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardofHeartDive/gifts).



> For bardofheartdive. I originally had this planned to be a *much* longer fic, but I ran out of time and had to chop it all down to the bare essentials with a fair amount of time jumping. So many deleted scenes, you have no idea! I hope it's good enough for you bby D:
> 
> Beta by nightmarestudio606. I'm sorry my timing sucked.

"Why did you two break up?" James asked, determined to push through the awkwardness, "I gotta ask and you know it."  
  
He watched as they briefly met each other's eyes, before looking at the table, the wall, anything and everything but back at James.  
  
"It...wasn't really a breakup," Kaidan ventured, absently playing with the mug on the table, half-drunk coffee now stone cold, "I mean, most people don't generally get that option when the other person dies..." he said, giving Shepard the side-eye.  
  
"It wasn't as if I did that on purpose, Kaidan," Shepard sighed, "Even being brought back wasn't on purpose."  
  
It wasn't the first time they'd had this conversation. It was, however, the first time James was hearing it, and he needed them to be upfront. If this was going to work, he needed to know if there were any unresolved issues that could cause it all to crumble down the line.  
  
"We didn't really break up because it was two years later, and he'd died," Kaidan scrubbed a hand over his face, "And then, somehow, he was there again, right in front of me. I'll admit I didn't handle that all too well."  
  
"Neither of us did," Shepard conceded, moving to entwine his fingers with Kaidan's, "We got through it. Eventually."  
  
They still cared about each other. It was impossible to miss. They were surprisingly unsubtle, with their lingering touches and heated glances. He just had one question:  
  
"So....where do I fit in?"  
  
How _could_ he fit in? Was it possible? Was there really space for him in this relationship as well?  
  
"You fit, Vega. Wherever you want. However you want. I couldn't have got through the last year without you, I don't want to lose that."  
  
"And...you and me...we work well too, James. I think that we could have something really special, the three of us. It's going to be hard work, more so than just with two people, but I know it'll be worth it in the end."  
  
"OK then. Willing to try if you guys are. So, where do we go from here?"

 

* * *

  
  
James wasn't nervous. He wasn't. So what if he did an extra hundred or so reps during his workout, or that he'd checked his hair and clothes so many times that Steve started laughing everytime Vega asked if he still looked okay. It wasn't funny, and he wasn't nervous. Most people were like this right before a first date, right?  
  
"Yeah, it's called being nervous."  
  
Oh, had he been talking aloud? Damn.  
  
"Shut it, Esteban! You're not really helping."  
  
"Why would you need help, you've got it all figured out, remember?"  
  
"I have. It's fine. No problems."  
  
He smoothed down the imaginary creases in his shirt. Again. Steve laughed. Again.  
  
"I can see that. And hey, what would you have to be nervous about? I mean, you're only going on a date with the first two human Spectres, both of whom are your commanding officers. Oh, and if the brass find out, you can bet they'll be taking you off this ship faster than you can blink. Definitely no pressure," Steve teased.  
  
"You're _really_ not helping. Stop giving me shit," he grunted. Steve was joking, yes, but it wasn't untrue. He frowned, unbuttoning and re-buttoning his collar, mostly to have something to do with his hands. Relationships between crewmates weren't forbidden per se, but they were frowned upon. Especially when it involved a commanding officer. The brass would probably be apoplectic if they found out Vega was about to go on a date with two. He'd love to be stripping down and cleaning one of his guns right now, but that would definitely ruin his shirt.  
  
"Vega, I promise you, it will be fine," Steve said, sighing as he moved over to fix James' latest attempt at adjusting his neckband, "I will be here if you need to talk, always. However, I found out about this whole thing when you were drunk off your ass and mumbling to yourself about biotics in the bedroom. I am simultaneously never letting you live this down, as well as living vicariously through you, because you've somehow managed to claim the two most eligible men in the Alliance. Without even trying. Trust me, you have nothing to be nervous about. There. Collar fixed. Do not touch it again."  
  
"Thanks, Esteban."

 

* * *

  
  
James was pretty sure Kaidan had been the one to pick Apollo's cafe. Apparently it was where John and Kaidan had discussed Shepard's past and Kaidan's current-almost relationship with Vega, as well as their feelings for each other. And it was here that they'd come to the conclusion that if the three of them all worked separately, it made sense to try and make it work together. So if this place meant something to them, James was happy to be included. More than happy. He sat down and waited. It didn't matter where they started off, anyway; he knew he'd get them dancing by the end of the night, Shepard's protests be damned.  
  
John was the first to arrive, wearing that goddamn leather jacket that made him look a combination of badass and effortlessly edible. Kaidan, however, was late.  
  
"Sorry, sorry, I'm sorry," he breathed in a rush, sitting down on the last free chair, "Liara decided to, erm- catch up for a chat just as I was leaving," he said, running his hand through his not even slightly messy hair. _Jesus Christ, Alenko, how do you look so good all the time?_  
  
"Doc, gave you the shovel talk, didn't she?" he laughed.  
  
"She might have been very detailed with what she'd do to my person if she had a reason, yes."  
  
It was Shepard's turn to laugh, and James and Kaidan both knew that they needed to hear that sound as often as possible for the rest of their lives.

 

* * *

  
  
Vega found it surprisingly easy to get them both on the dance floor and a drink in their hand. He'd unbuttoned Alenko's collar as he pulled him into the dancing masses, and flat out refused to let Shepard take off the jacket, much to Shepard's confusion (and Kaidan's amusement).  
  
James wanted to kiss them both so very badly, but they weren't the only Alliance personnel on the Citadel. Vega could wait. These men were more than worth it, after all. He wouldn't be here if not. They danced, they laughed. Casual touches lingered, gazes loaded with promises of so much more. It was perfect. He looked back and couldn't understand why he had been so - _not nervous, Esteban_ \- restless before the date. Being with these two men was the easiest thing in the galaxy.


End file.
